Search & Rescue
by BananatoaParty
Summary: Clara faces her life spread across the Doctor's time stream while trying to come to terms about all that has happened between her and the Doctor. Whouffle. Set after NoTD.


They had nothing to say to each other. She sat with her hands in her lap, legs crossed at the ankles, and hair let loosely down to fall around her shoulders like in her Victorian days. The girl sat on the far end of the bench, deliberately sitting away from the man slouching on the other side. He fiddled with the buttons on his dark gray vest and traced lines on the dirt beneath his feet with the tip of his shoe. Breathing in the cool night air, the man turned slightly to glance at his silent companion from the corner of his eye. The bright light from the moon hanging overhead illuminated her face and lit up her eyes as she gazed at the dark sky above. As the last speck of light disappeared from the horizon, small creatures began to come to life in the air. Little fragments of light danced as they lit up the bleak scene around them. The girl jumped to her feet as the firefly-like animals waltzed between her fingers.

'What are they?' she asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

The man held back a grin, knowing the creatures would spark interest in her. He followed the girl with his eyes as she wandered over to the only tree on their hill, paying no attention to the aliens. He could only see her.

'Nanogenes. Their purpose was to heal the wounded in wars when soldiers would return from the front lines. They even were able to bring people back to life.' He said, anxious to see her reaction.

The girl smirked; of course he had brought her here, of all places. 'And how did they get here then, Doctor?' she questioned. The Doctor hopped up and walked a few paces behind her as he smiled tenderly. She always knew the right questions to ask.

'Well, it started with a war, and in that war, a specific battle.' he began, flapping his arms about. 'Both sides were equally matched and they had all been a quite peaceful nation throughout history.' He paused to stop when he saw Clara reach the top of the hill. She leaned up against a low hanging bow of the olive tree. 'But when they fought,' he shook his head, 'Massacre.'

The nanogenes were at their brightest now, and they all seemed to gather at the old olive tree. 'The amount of bloodshed was horrific; friend turned on friend, brother turned on brother, even,' he trailed off, 'Lovers.'

'Why are you telling me this, Doctor?' Clara said tiredly.

'Because.' He stated simply. 'Because, because, because!' The Doctor skipped up to the highest point on the hill, holding his hand out to the glowing aliens. 'Because, when that battle ended and the thousands of dead lay covering this very hill, while the war continued on a different planet, these nanogenes stayed. They stormed through the hills, healing, saving everyone no matter whose side they were on. And when all the soldiers woke up and looked around them, they cried.'

He was standing besides Clara now, watching as the creatures continued through the valley, creating rivers of light on the grass. 'They cried because they were ashamed of themselves, 'cause they were overjoyed to see their family and friends again, and because they were just glad to be able to feel the sun warm their faces. And d'you know what they did? All these people, with all their differences; they created a home built on life itself. Made these desolate battlegrounds one of the most revered places in the galaxy. These new people went on together to rebuilt their cities and unite the planet. And the children; they told stories of how the flying fire soared up to create the stars.'

The Doctor raised his hand up to the nanogenes who promptly zigzagged between his fingertips where a small cut shone bright red. His hand began to glow a soft gold as the cut vanished from his skin. The foolish smile faded from his face as a serious look passed over him. With the hand still shinning with light, the Doctor turned to Clara and gently caressed her cheek, letting the faint glow envelop them both.

She flinched as he slid his hand over the scrape on her cheek and closed her eyes as the brightness blinded her. When it subsided, Clara opened her eyes to see the Doctor staring down at her and the pain gone, like it was never there in the first place. She smiled, breaking the walls they both had set to protect themselves with one small gesture. Clara placed both hands on the Doctor's shoulders and stood up on her tiptoes to softly kiss him on the lips. The nanogenes surrounded them, drifting in between the couple, closing all their wounds and filling the holes in their hearts. She buried her face in the Doctor's chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head, smoothing down her hair.

Their pains and sorrows would always be there; deep inside along with all their doubts, but for now they were healed. And that was what mattered. She slowly pulled away from him, but the Doctor took her hand, not wanting to lose her. They walked hand in hand; back down the hill to where the TARDIS stood almost hidden in the tall grass. The firefly aliens stayed back at the top, as if they were keeping the twos' fears away from them.

'Doctor?' Clara said when they reached the door.

'Hmm?' he mumbled in return.

'Who were they?' she asked, recalling his story. 'Where are we and,' she chuckled, remembering, 'When are we?'

He sighed happily at her sudden rush of questions and held the TARDIS door open for her to step in. 'One hundred twelfth century A.D. This is Earth.'

Clara beamed as she past him and faced the bright soothing console room. Her first question no longer needed answering; it was all clear now.

'I thought so.'


End file.
